


Yo, Nice Skirt

by chenology



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Choking, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Humiliation, Hybrid!AU, Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Stomach Bulging, Threesome, Watersports, gaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenology/pseuds/chenology
Summary: Baekhyun should’ve known better than to show up to the dinner table in a short plaid skirt with no panties on.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol/ Park Loey
Comments: 26
Kudos: 291





	Yo, Nice Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my 2K special! I decided to post it on AO3 too since I know many people like it and find it easier to bookmark and comment! Thank you so much to everyone who has supported me, I love you all ❤️
> 
> Special thanks to my strawberry who helped me throughout the entire thing! Ily my little flower 💖💕

Baekhyun should’ve known better than to test his father’s patience by putting on a flimsy little plaid skirt that barely covers anything but how could he resist? His thighs looked absolutely delectable in it, and the way the breeze felt on his soft, bare pussy made him tremble.  
He was wet just walking to the dinner table where his father Loey was sitting with their dog hybrid Chanyeol.   
Chanyeol notices him first, probably smelling his arousal, his ears perking up in interest as he watches Baekhyun approach in his skirt-no-panties ensemble with a crop top that’s thin enough to display his pierced nipples. He looks like he’s close to drooling over him and it makes Baekhyun even more turned on as he adjusts his skirt and sits down on the chair.  
“Go change.”  
Loey doesn’t spare him more than a single disinterested glance, cutting into his meal as he speaks.  
“Daddy,” Baekhyun whines petulantly, ready to mouth off.  
“It’s not appropriate for the dinner table,” Loey cuts him off, pouring himself a glass of red wine.  
“Why not?”   
His father frowns, finally looking at his flushed baby boy squirming in his seat.  
“I will not repeat myself, Baekhyun. If you don’t change then you will be punished.”  
Baekhyun can’t help the way his pussy throbs at those words.  
“He likes it,” Chanyeol observes bluntly, big eyes blinking wide as he sniffs Baekhyun’s increasing arousal.  
The younger flushes bright red as he locks eyes with his father, biting his lip nervously as he grips the hem of the skirt and lifts it up, revealing his bare glistening pussy, thighs spreading wide.  
“I-I like it, daddy. Punish me and make me be your good boy.”  
Within seconds his daddy is hoisting him onto the table, forcing his legs apart with one hand as the other wraps tight around his neck, forcing him to look into his father’s hard eyes. Baekhyun gasps, eyes watery as he uses both hand to grip at his forearm while Loey uses his other hand to roughly finger his pussy open, his thick fingers immediately coated in Baekhyun’s slick.  
“Is this what you want Baekhyun, hm?” He’s three fingers in, all of them knuckle deep as he squeezes Baekhyun’s throat tighter, feeling him clench around his fingers in response as his eyes slightly roll back. “Need daddy to constantly fuck your pussy? You’re barely tight enough for my cock, slut.”  
He pulls his slicked fingers back and slaps his cunt, watching Baekhyun’s thighs tremble as the boy lets out a strangled moan due to the hand squeezing his airway, just tight enough to let him barely breathe.   
Baekhyun can only nod, face red as he spreads his legs open wider, inviting his daddy to do whatever he wants to him. He releases his hands from Loey’s forearm, instead blindly grabbing at his hips to pull them forward until his wet pussy is pressed against Loey’s clothed erection, desperately rubbing against it, staining the front of his father’s pants wet with his slick.  
“Fuck.” Loey grunts under his breath, pushing back against Baekhyun’s bare pussy and watching his slick web at the contact between them. Loosening the grip around Baekhyun’s neck he reaches down with his free hand to pull at his zipper before freeing his hard cock through it, letting it slide against Baekhyun’s wet taint as he regains a tighter grip on his neck.  
He knows how much Baekhyun loves to be fucked like this, his daddy in full control and composure while he’s completely bare and vulnerable.   
“Chanyeol,” Loey grips his cock with his free hand and presses the tip against Baekhyun’s entrance, watching the ring of muscle twitch as it tries to swallow him in, “Want to watch me fuck your master’s pussy? I’ll let you eat him out once I’m done with him.”  
Baekhyun chokes as his father slides in with one deep stroke, desperately gripping the table as his body jerks forward from the impact. Tears gather in his eyes as Loey settles deep inside his walls, forcing them apart on his massive length. He can barely think straight, trembling and breathless as he watches Chanyeol scramble behind his father to get a view of his pussy all stretched out on Loey’s fat cock.  
His daddy gets right to working his pussy open, fucking him with deep hard strokes as he alternates to holding his little throat with both hands, keeping his body there with just the grip on his neck.   
Baekhyun becomes completely immobile, fighting for his breath through choked sobs as he desperately holds onto the table while his father drills his pussy mercilessly, his legs spread achingly wide.  
“Can you hear how wet his pussy is, Chanyeol? That’s what a bitch in heat sounds like.” Loey grunts, taking one hand off Baekhyun’s throat to tug on his hair so he can position him better, watching Baekhyun’s mouth wordlessly fall open, eyes rolled back as he hits his spot just right.  
“It’s so wet,” Chanyeol’s amazed, deep voice sends tremors through his body, causing him to heat up further at the deep arousal dripping from his voice. “Can I please have a turn, sir?”   
Loey chuckles breathlessly at the question, pressing his fingers tighter around Baekhyun’s throat to feel his pussy clench even tighter, milking his cock.  
“Can he, Baekhyun? Should I let him use your ruined pussy for practice?” He releases his grip from the boy’s throat, watching him gasp and cough between sobs as Loey practically fucks him into the table, forcing more and more slick out of his pussy with each thrust.  
“Daddy, g-gonna cum- ah!” Baekhyun cries out hoarsely, losing his grip on the edge of the dinner table due to his sweaty palms. Each thrust feels like it’s going straight to his small cock, making him leak a mess all over his skirt as it bounces with his father’s thrusts.  
“If you cum before I’m done with you then you’re going to regret it, Baekhyun,” His father warns in a low voice but it’s no use, his balls draw tight and he releases the moment his father twists his hair in a painful, warning tug, his hips lifting off the table as he cums on his father’s shirt and pants. His pussy throbs, clenching and unclenching around Loey’s cock in a milking motion as his father slams into his sensitive walls, releasing deep inside his sons pussy as he holds him by his hair while the other hand digs into his hips to keep him still while he fucks his load deep inside his cunt.  
They’re both panting, hot bodies pressed flush against each other as they come down from their high when Baekhyun realizes he needs to quickly appease his father before he /really/ gets punished.  
“T-thank you for using Baekhyunnie’s pussy, daddy,” His mumbles hoarsely, rubbing at his sensitive pussy as his daddy pulls out, a gush of cum following him. He’s panting and flushed, a little bit weak all over as he uses the pads of his fingers to push the cum back into his sloppy, well-fucked hole.  
His daddy ignores him, grabbing a tissue to wipe at the mess Baekhyun made on his clothes while addressing Chanyeol who’s been standing off to the side, silently watching while rubbing at his clothed erection.  
“Go ahead and eat up, Chanyeol-ah.”  
Baekhyun’s eyes go wide at his father’s words, a gasp falling from his lips as Chanyeol comes between his legs at lightening speed, kneeling on the ground while holding his fleshy thighs apart, sharp nails digging into them as his rough tongue licks a fat, wet stripe across his cunt.  
“C-Channie!” Baekhyun moans, gripping the hybrid’s hair and desperately tugging as the other mouths at his sensitive entrance, ignoring Baekhyun’s tugs as he buries his face deep in the smaller’s taint. “Baekhyunnie’s still sensitive, Channie p-please,” He begs, weakly trembling as the hybrid ignores him, licking the cum out of his pussy with sloppy tongue work, making loud slurping sounds that make Baekhyun flush red hot all over.  
Chanyeol’s tongue is rough on his sensitive walls, reaching deeper than Baekhyun thought was humanly possible, forcing moan after sensitive moan from his lips as he licks deep into his pussy with animalistic hunger, enjoying the steady stream of slick that leaks from Baekhyun. The smaller submits to his fate, panting with one hand in Chanyeol’s wild curls and the other cupping his little cock and balls to keep them out of the way as the other mouths at his ruined walls.  
“Chanyeol always likes finishing off my sloppy seconds, doesn’t he,” Loey comments, now back at Baekhyun’s side, cock in one hand as the other grips Baekhyun’s hair again.  
“D-daddy,” Baekhyun whimpers apprehensively, trembling all over as Chanyeol roughly tongue-fucks his father’s release out of his hole. Loey calmly shushes him as he forces him to bend down awkwardly using the painful grip on his hair until Baekhyun’s glistening red lips are aligned with his cock, forced open with one push of his hips.  
“Come on, Baekhyunnie, do what you do best and service your father’s cock,” He commands as his member slides all the way down Baekhyun’s throat, the younger’s pussy convulsing around Chanyeol’s tongue as he grips his father’s thighs and tries to adjust to the sudden intrusion in his throat. He attempts to pull back, gagging pathetically over his father’s length but Loey holds him still by the back of his head, keeping his throat snug over his cock as drool pools down Baekhyun’s chin, mingling with his hot tears as his two holes get stretched simultaneously.  
He’s sobbing as his father pulls his head back, popping his mouth off his cock to give him a second to catch his breath before he’s being pushed down again, throat convulsing as it stretches around Loey’s fat cockhead. He repeats this motion a few more times, languidly moving Baekhyun’s mouth up and down his cock, slowly fucking his throat open until Baekhyun adopts the motion himself, spit and precum staining his lips and chin as he goes down on the same cock he was cumming on mere minutes ago.  
The pain in his throat and jaw is soothed only by Chanyeol’s rough tongue on his raw walls, massaging them, pushing him closer and closer to another release as the hybrid puts his thighs over his shoulders so his head is completely buried in Baekhyun’s delicious pussy.  
Baekhyun is finally adjusting to the onslaught of sensations when a rather sharp nick near his entrance makes him yelp in pain, forcing him to pull away from both men breathlessly, his eyes filling with hot tears all over again as he cups his tender pussy.  
“Chanyeol!” Loey’s shout startles both a breathless, bewildered Chanyeol and Baekhyun, who belatedly notices that Chanyeol’s fangs had appeared, most likely the cause of that painful sting. He grabs him by the hair and moves him away from Baekhyun who immediately feels guilty seeing Chanyeol’s big frightened puppy eyes and his droopy ears.  
“I-it’s okay, daddy. It doesn’t hurt that bad.” He moves his hand away, spreading his legs wide open to show him the small scratch caused by Chanyeol’s fang. “Come back, Chanyeollie,” He commands breathlessly, fingers lewdly rubbing at his dripping pussy, “make it feel better.”  
Chanyeol looks towards Loey for permission first, waiting for him to release his hair before crawling back over to Baekhyun and gingerly licking at the cut, his fat tongue sliding across Baekhyun’s entrance in the process.  
“Sorry, Baekhyunnie,” He mumbles against the other’s soft skin, still licking at it to make it feel better but all it does is make Baekhyun feel hot and dizzy all over as he sets his eyes on his father’s erection again, licking his lips.  
“It’s okay Channie,” His voice is breathy and sensual as Chanyeol licks into his pussy again, spreading him open on his tongue while Baekhyun maintains eye contact with his father standing across from them. “I like a little pain.”  
Loey shakes his head as he walks back over, hand sliding back into Baekhyun’s hair as he feeds his cock deep between his lips open lips, regaining their earlier pace although this time Baekhyun is much more comfortable taking him in, letting him push his length down until his nose is pressed against his father’s abdomen, taking a deep inhale of his musk as his erection rests deep in his throat.  
Chanyeol is tentatively fucking his tongue into his hole again, much more careful now as he slides his fingers in alongside his tongue like he’s seen Mr. Park do countless times when he has Baekhyun spread out on the bed late at night. It makes Baekhyun jerk and moan in surprise, pussy dripping more of that honey sweet slick that Chanyeol just can’t get enough of.  
He adds another two fingers to his tongue, scissoring Baekhyun open, pushing his fingers past the knuckles to probe at his special spot until Baekhyun’s thighs are quivering and he’s coming undone again, unlatching his lips from his father’s cock to let out a long moan, his pussy squirting just the slightest all over Chanyeol’s face. The hybrid happily continues to lick at Baekhyun’s pussy despite his oversensitivity, holding his hips down when Baekhyun tries to pull away from his tongue.  
“Easy there, Yeol,” Loey reprimands as Baekhyun cries out, trembling from head to toe as his orgasm makes his pussy convulse desperately.  
“Ah, sorry,” Chanyeol grins sheepishly, cheeks flushed, lips and chin glistening with Baekhyun’s slick.  
“It’s okay, Chanyeol-ah, you did a good job today.” Loey pets his wild curls, smirking at the sight of Baekhyun sprawled out on the table, his skirt and pussy both a mess now. “Good boys deserve rewards, don’t they Chanyeol? And bad boys like Baekhyun deserve punishment.”  
Baekhyun is barely coherent but the statement makes him perk up curiously, weakly propped up on his elbows to look at his father as he eyes his tender hole.  
“Doesn’t his pussy look so inviting, Chanyeol-ah?” Loey mocks, smirk on his face as Baekhyun’s eyes widen.  
“Daddy, y-you wouldn’t.”   
“I know you think about him when you touch yourself, Chanyeol-ah,” Loey continues, watching Chanyeol practically salivate as he looks at Baekhyun all sprawled out and ready for the taking. Loey reaches down to rub at the massive tent at Chanyeol’s crotch, smirking as Baekhyun’s exposed pussy quivers. As a hybrid, Chanyeol’s cock was 2-3 times bigger than that of the average human. He was basically made to mate and breed, if his cock were to fuck Baekhyun then it would break him, split him in half, but that was exactly what Loey wanted.   
“Are you sure?” Even as he asks, Chanyeol can’t take his eyes off Baekhyun as he lays there in his lewd display, pussy so wet and inviting.  
“You did a good job eating him out and stretching him so you should reap the rewards,” Loey assures even as Baekhyun whimpers.  
“My p-pussy will break daddy, I can’t,” He whimpers, drawing his thighs together as Chanyeol unzips his pants and tugs at his massive erection, hard, red and veiny. Baekhyun’s only seen it a handful of times but it never fails to make his jaw drop with it’s sheer size, it’s practically as thick as his forearm.  
“Let me break it then,” Chanyeol practically growls, kicking into animal mode as he strokes his heavy cock, eyes glistening with raw, wild lust as thick globs of precum leak from his tip.  
Baekhyun can only tremble, heat pooling into his abdomen as he submissively spreads his legs open as Chanyeol approaches him, offering his sensitive used pussy to the absolute monster of a cock between his legs.  
“Bring him to the couch,” Loey calls from behind them where he’s stripping his clothes off, carelessly throwing them to the marble floor. “I wanna use his mouth some more.”  
And that’s how Baekhyun finds himself being lifted off the table with startling ease, legs wrapping around Chanyeol’s middle as the dog hybrid carries him to the couch. He’s pressed against Chanyeol’s chest with the other’s massive cock sandwiched between their stomaches. In this position Baekhyun can’t help but look down and notice his small cock squished against Chanyeol’s, his not even half the other’s length while Chanyeol’s is pressed against his stomach, reaching all the way to his belly button.  
He can’t help the strangled moan that leaves his lips as he imagines what it would be like to be fucked open on such an enormous cock, his pussy really might break at this point.  
Chanyeol puts him down on the couch next to his father, using Baekhyun’s hips to flip him on his stomach and force him on all fours so his face is pushed flush against his father’s awaiting erection. Loey wastes no time grabbing Baekhyun’s hair and pushing his face against his cock, using his other hand to guide his tip to Baekhyun’s parted lips as the boy sobs, pushing right past his slightly swollen lips.  
The younger lets his jaw go slack as Loey uses the grip on his hair to pace him, forcing his head up and down while watching him struggle to breathe, pretty doe eyes glistening with tears.  
He looks so fucked out, face flushed and ruined, glistening with sweat and tears as his throat is fucked open on none other than his father’s cock. It always drives Loey a little bit reckless when he sees Baekhyun like this, ruined so good but still taking more.  
He can only imagine how pretty his son is going to look after Chanyeol is done with him.  
He looks over to find the other salivating as he strokes his thick precum over his cock as extra lubrication, his eyes never leaving Baekhyun’s slightly gaping entrance.   
Baekhyun gags over Loey’s cock the moment Chanyeol grabs his hips still and pushes forward slowly, sinking his tip into Baekhyun’s inviting cavern, an animalistic groan falling from his lips.  
Loey tugs Baekhyun off his cock to let him try to catch his breath as Chanyeol pushes his tip in all the way, the stretch already making Baekhyun shake and mewl pathetically. He faceplants into his father’s lap, unable to keep his tired body up as Chanyeol stills inside him with barely restrained lust, letting him adjust to the initial stretch.  
“You can do it, babyboy. Show him what a good fuckhole you are.” Loey strokes his arched back as he lets him rest momentarily, encouraging Chanyeol to keep going. Chanyeol pulls back just a bit, fat cockhead caught against Baekhyun’s entrance before he pushes his hips forward again, sinking deeper into Baekhyun’s pussy and watching him cry out, his walls desperately convulsing around Chanyeol’s length as he’s forced through a dry orgasm by the pressure of Chanyeol’s tip pressing straight into his sweet spot.  
“F-fuck, you’re so tight,” Chanyeol grunts as he repeats the motion, pulling Baekhyun’s hips against him as he pushes himself forward, impaling Baekhyun even further on his cock.  
At this point the smaller is incoherent, eyes rolled back into his head as his tongue lolls from his mouth, making a mess of drool on his father’s thighs as Chanyeol fills him up bit by bit.   
He feels so incredibly full already, his entire body held up by Chanyeol’s erection as it forces his walls open with each slow but purposeful thrust.  
His precum is so thick that it feels like he’s constantly cumming inside Baekhyun’s pussy, filling every crevice and fold until it’s all being pushed out over and over again every time Chanyeol pulls his length back and thrusts forward. He can’t even begin to imagine would it would feel like for Chanyeol to actually cum inside him if just his precum is this thick.  
He’s still delirious when he feels his father’s hot erection rub against his cheek, mixing his tears and drool with precum, demanding his attention. He had completely forgotten that his father was even there, so focused on trying to adjust to the length filling him up to his stomach.  
“Sorry daddy,” He mewls, voice hoarse as his puffy lips kiss along his father’s length, one hand reaching out to fondle his full balls. “Please use Baekhyunnie’s mou-ah!” He pauses mid-sentence, moaning out as Chanyeol speeds his thrusts, cock almost all the way in. Each thrust makes his stomach bulge out, filling him so completely that he can feel the air knock out of him each time Chanyeol’s hips collide with his red cheeks.  
“What was that, Baekhyunnie?” His father teases, holding his head back by his hair as Baekhyun cries out, body trembling hard. He loves seeing Baekhyun like this, delirious with pleasure, crying out with his pussy so full of cock. His pretty baby boy takes it so well.  
“Daddy,” He pleads, his little cock squirting uselessly between his legs, making a mess as he cries out. “S-so full, gonna break-ah!”  
He curls up slightly, fingers digging into his father’s bare thighs as he suffers through another dry orgasm, one hand on his stomach feeling the outline of Chanyeol’s cock as it destroys him, filling up his useless boypussy.  
“Gonna breed your pussy,” Chanyeol grunts from behind him, keeping him held in place with a bruising grip on his hips as he uses his cunt to milk his cock. “Gonna make Baekhyunnie so full and pretty.”  
The smaller chokes as Chanyeol pushes in balls deep, practically splitting him in half on his massive erection as he cums deep inside him in a steady stream of thick cum that makes his stomach bulge with the intent to breed him.   
His vision goes blank for a second, entire body numb with the exception of his throbbing cunt that burns from the sweet stretch of Chanyeol’s member as it pumps him full of load after thick load of potent semen. All he can process is his body being practically lifted off the couch on Chanyeol’s cock before he’s falling apart, squirting so hard that it forces Chanyeol’s cock out as he cries out silently, shaking from head to toe as his pussy leaks like a broken faucet all over Chanyeol’s massive cock.  
He’s leaking slick and cum from his gaping cunt, mouth wide open in a silent cry before his eyes roll back and he falls flat on the couch, passed out cold on his stomach from overstimulation.   
Chanyeol is worried and startled, previously glazed eyes regaining their focus as he stares down at Baekhyun’s limp, unmoving body.  
Loey comes up next to him, erection still standing between his legs as he gently inspects Baekhyun’s pussy, pressing his fingers against his sensitive walls, watching as the thick cum leaks generously.  
“Hnng.” Baekhyun stirs awake, too tired to even lift his eyelids after his powerful orgasm and the rather thorough breeding his pussy took thanks to Chanyeol. He can feel his daddy’s fingers on his ruined pussy and it makes him whimper from each little touch.  
“Did I break it?” Chanyeol whispers tentatively, ears pressed flat against his hair as he looks down at Baekhyun’s quivering hole.  
“Not completely,” Loey replies, fingering load after load of cum from Baekhyun’s pussy. “You can still use him to piss in.”  
This makes Chanyeol perk up, excited to get to mark Baekhyun in such a way, and with his master’s permission too. He holds his flaccid cock, pressing his tip to Baekhyun’s loose entrance and lets himself go, sighing in relief as he floods Baekhyun’s insides with his piss.  
Baekhyun cries softly, fingers trembling as he feels his insides fill up with Chanyeol’s warm piss, a surprisingly soothing feeling on his abused walls. He’s shaking by the time Chanyeol is done with him, cunt too loose to hold the hot liquid in so it all comes spilling out, making a big mess on the couch and his thighs.  
He takes all his energy to reach his hands back, spreading his ass cheeks apart to show his pussy to his daddy.  
“D-daddy too,” He mewls quietly, keeping himself spread wide open. “Please use me, daddy. Want your piss in Baekhyunnie’s sloppy pussy.”  
“Humans don’t use the same toilet as animals, do they Baekhyunnie?” Loey chuckles, gently slapping his son’s gaping cunt, hearing him whimper as he goes around to face him, holding his cock in his hand. “Open your mouth for daddy.”  
Baekhyun does, hot tears stinging his eyes as his daddy puts his tip to his lips and relieves himself right into his mouth, watching him sob as he drinks it all up like the good little piss hole he is.  
“Chanyeol-ah,” Loey speaks while looking down straight into Baekhyun’s teary eyes as he pisses down his throat, exuding dominance. “Let’s help Baekkie keep your cum in his pussy, shall we?”  
“Yes sir,” Chanyeol replies immediately, excited. He’s seen his master do it a hundred times. When Baekhyun’s pussy is fucked too sloppy to keep it in, his master stuffs his panties in his cunt to keep it plugged up. Unfortunately for Chanyeol, Baekhyun didn’t happen to be wearing panties so he grabs his flimsy plaid skirt, easily ripping it apart and stuffs it in his cunt so it’s nice and plugged up.  
“Good boy,” Loey praises, still looking down at his trembling son as he suckles on his cock, licking up every last drop. “Now we can use him whenever we want.”  
Despite being absolutely spent, Baekhyun spends the rest of the night on his knees, warming his daddy’s erection in his throat until he decides he wants to cum. Meanwhile, Chanyeol uses this golden opportunity to repeatedly piss inside his well-fucked pussy while gently stroking his bulging belly full of cum and piss. It's only what his little owner deserved after letting him breed his pussy so well.


End file.
